Keep Your Friends Close: Alternate Ending
by Scarface Montana
Summary: An alternate ending based on the last mission of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.


**Keep Your Friends Close: Alternate Ending**

Saint Marco's Bistro, Liberty City July 8, 1986

Sonny Forelli, Don of Liberty City's currently most powerful mobster was discussing business with his associates.

"That cocksucker Vercetti hasn't sent me my money yet and I'm getting tired of waiting!" Sonny said.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked his brother, Mike "Fat Lips" Forelli.

"We'll give Vercetti one last chance. He can surrender peacefully and give us all of his assets… or he refuses and we take this fucker out… Scarface style!" Forelli replied.

"Sonny, I don't think that would be the best idea, Tommy has a major influence in Vice City and is allied with the Cubans-" A Forelli capo spoke up

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! VICE CITY IS MY PROPERTY, THAT COCKSUCKER IS JUST WATCHING OVER IT FOR ME! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Sonny yelled as he pistol whipped the capo.

"Sheesh Sonny, I was just saying" The capo replied as he rubbed his head.

"Good, now shut up while I make the call" Sonny said as he dialed Vercetti Estate, the voice on other end however was not Tommy's.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?!" Sonny said.

"This is Lance T. Vance, T for Tommy's second in command." Lance replied.

"Is that so? Let me ask you something, you ever heard of Sonny Forelli?" Sonny asked him.

"Yeah, Tommy told me about you" Lance replied calmly.

"Did he tell you about the $3 million he owes me?" Sonny continued.

"Yeah right now, he's giving you the middle finger." Lance replied.

"I can tell. I'm planning on heading down to Vice City and teaching him a lesson." Sonny replied. "But tell me something Lance, when's the last time Tommy's given you any credit?"

"What are you talking about?" Lance asked, curious.

""I've known him to disappoint me more than once, Lance. If he's fucking me, what makes you think he's not fucking you?" Sonny asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Lance asked.

"Ever consider switching sides?" Sonny proposed. "Think about it, you'd be in charge of Tommy's mansion, his assets, everything. And all you have to do is stab Tommy in the back. I know you might want some time to think it over, so I'll call you later"

After Sonny hung up, Lance went straight to Tommy.

"Tommy!"

"Not now, Lance I'm in the middle of something." Tommy replied.

"It's about Sonny" Lance said, causing Tommy to immediately stop what he was doing.

"What about him?" asked Tommy.

"Sonny's coming to Vice City tomorrow, and he's not in the mood for talking." Lance revealed.

"How do you know all this?" Tommy demanded.

"Because he tried to get me to turn on you" Lance said.

"What?! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything," Lance swore.

"Good, good, cuz I've got an idea" Tommy said. "Call Sonny back and tell him you've switched sides"

"What?!" Lance asked in confusion.

"Fake the betrayal so I can draw him into a trap. It's simple, call Sonny back and tell him about the counterfeit scheme. Then I kill you-" Tommy said.

"Kill me?! Hold on a minute-" Lance started to object.

"Not kill you for real, just fake your death further convince Sonny so I can finish him off" Tommy said.

"That's brilliant, and it's a win-win situation for both of us. I've been considering leaving Vice City for sometime now and this is the perfect opportunity" Lance said.

"Alright, then let's get started" Tommy said.

Lance pulled out his cell phone and called Sonny, who immediately picked up.

"Lance Vance, I assume you've made your decision" Sonny said.

"Yeah, Tommy isn't letting me in. After we took out Diaz, we had agreed to split everything fifty-fifty. But he didn't keep that promise." Lance said.

"I told you Vercetti couldn't be trusted. Are you saying you're switching sides?" Sonny asked.

Lance could sense the mobster was getting excited. "Yes" He replied.

"You've done the right thing, Lance. Now tell me what you know" Sonny demanded.

**"Tommy has the money, but he isn't going to pay. Instead, he plans to give you 3 million dollars of counterfeit cash. He owns the Print Works in Little Haiti. Just thought to give you head's up!" Lance said.**

"Is he now? I'm planning on sending some guys to pay his businesses a little visit. Maybe that's the first place I'll go."

"So, do we have a deal, Sonni?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about yourself when we hit Tommy's place. My guys'll protect you if comes after you." Sonny said as he hung up.

"OK, Tommy he fell for it" Lance announced.

"Great, now do me a favor" Tommy said. "Go pick up the two briefcases of counterfeit cash. Both of them will act as a diversion. I'll let you take the real cash so you can escape to San Andreas."

The next day

Tommy, Lance, & Ken were awaiting the arrival of Sonny Forelli. Tommy & Lance went over the plan one more time. Lance made sure he was wearing a bullet proof vest. Tommy had the second briefcase of counterfeit cash in his upstairs safe while the real money was in the helicopter on the roof. Finally after an hour or two, the Forelli Don arrived.

"Tommy! Tommy, it's been too long. What? No big hugs to your old buddy?" Sonny greeted happily.

"I had 15 years out of the loop." Tommy remarked. "I'm a bit rusty on the family etiquette."

"Always angry, huh Tommy? Didn't I say your temper would get you into trouble? Huh?" Sonny replied.

"You sent me to kill one man. ONE MAN! They knew I was coming, Sonny!" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy, Tommy, relax. Anyone would think that you blame me from that unfortunate set of circumstances."

"Just take the damn money!" Tommy said.

"Get the cash!" said Sonny, ordering one of his men.

Ken lowered the two briefcases, and quickly retreated behind Tommy when a tough-looking Forelli soldier picked them up. Sonny continued talking to Tommy.

"You know, I treated you good, Tommy. I pulled strings, called in favors, and you still don't respect me, Tommy. But at least someone in your chicken shit organization knows how to do business isn't that right Lance."

Tommy's eyes widened, and as he looked angrily at Lance, Lance himself was fooled by Tommy's performance. Now it was his turn to act.

"Sorry, Tommy, but this is Vice City. This is business. Heh heh..." Lance laughed.

"You sold us out..."

"No!" Lance yelled. "I sold you out, Tommy! I sold you out! The real cash is upstairs in the safe."

He then glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sonny. Lance could see he was buying into it.

After hearing this, one of Sonny's cronies lowered the briefcases, and Sonny talked to Tommy:

"So, Tommy, what was the big plan? You expected me to take the fake cash? Save face with my tail between my legs?"

Tommy stared at Sonny, approached him, and whispered something to his ear. Nobody else could hear it, but Lance, who was the closest, could hear something like:

"No. I just wanted to piss you off before I kill you!"

**This was the signal. Tommy pushed Ken away, and Ken ran away screaming. Tommy himself pulled out a revolver from his pocket, and aimed at Sonny. Sonny's cronies immediately surrounded the Don, who retreated to Tommy's bar. Meanwhile, Lance ran to the opposite direction. As Lance ran through the hallways, he could hear the gunfire. Lance could hear how Tommy's revolver stopped three mobsters. Lance could also hear Tommy screaming out insults to the Forelli Family, and the Forelli soldiers growling in pain as Tommy shot about five more Forellis. As Lance reached the staircase leading to the basement, he saw ten members of the Vercetti Gang, running to help Tommy. One of them carried an M4 assault rifle.**

**"Hey! HEY!" Lance yelled at the rifleman.**

"What is it Mr. Vance?" The rifleman asked.

**Let me have the M4! Tommy's in trouble! I need to go...help...him..." Lance said.**

He went back to Tommy and yelled to him "No one to cover your ass now, eh, Tommy?!"

Tommy immediately took cover, and turned his attention to Lance.

"You're going down, you backstabbing prick!"

"Oh, you think so?"

**Lance turned around, and started running towards the roof. He ran away from the gunfire and from the Forelli mobs, knowing that Tommy was on his tail. Tommy took out many of the Forelli mobsters with a grenade, leaving only him and Tommy on the roof. The remaining Forellis were severely injured or unconscious, this was it.**

"This is the last dance for Lance Vance!" Tommy yelled at him.

"I said, I had enough of that at school" Lance yelled.

Tommy winked at Vance as he aimed his revolver at him. "You picked the wrong side, Lance"

With that he fired. Lance fell to the ground, the bullet being stronger than he thought but not killing him thanks to the body armor.

Tommy then turned and went after Sonny.

After Tommy left, Lance stood to his feet and finished off the surviving Forellis before escaping with the money via the helicopter.

As Tommy headed for the main stairwell, he heard sounds emanating from the foyer. One of those sounds was of Sonny Forrelli. Tommy walked down the stairs, his colt python in hand.

"You took 15 years from me, Sonny." He shouted.

"And now I'm gonna make you pay!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Sonny shouted back.

"I own you, Tommy!"

"Those fifteen years were mine to spend!" Sonny lifted his M4 and aimed.

"Get him, boys. He never understood a thing."

Tommy stood at the top of the stairs and killed Sonny's hit men one by one. Finally only him and Sonny were left. Tommy pulled out his M4 and ended the life of Sonny Forelli. A few short moments later, he heard Rosenberg crawling across the floor, heading for the exit.

"Tommy? Tommy, Oh my God! What just happened?" Ken asked

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you ruined you suit and that was a beautiful suit, Tommy what on earth happened?"

"I had a disagreement with a business associate, you know how it is."

"Tommy, if I have a disagreement I send them an angry letter, maybe I pee in their mailbox, I don't start World War III. You know maybe you should see my shrink"

"That stupid prick Lance"

"Tommy, I never like that guy, okay? He's neurotic, he's insecure, he's self centered. The guy's an asshole! I'm glad you took him out"

"I don't think we'll be having any more heat from up north either… cuz there ain't no up north anymore. It's all down south now"

"Does that mean what I think it means? Tommy, baby!"

"What do you think it means?"

"That means we're in charge, I mean you're in charge. Oh Tommy!"

"You know Ken, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful business relationship…after all you're a conniving, backstabbing, two bit thief and I'm a psychotic killer and drug dealer."

"I know, ain't it just beautiful"

Meanwhile.

"Ah, this is the life!" Lance said as he made his way around his new mansion.


End file.
